


夜間巴士

by Rikkenbacker620



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkenbacker620/pseuds/Rikkenbacker620
Summary: 很久沒寫他們了，架空設定BGM：Oh Wonder-All We Doお誕生日おめでとう、伏見さん
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, 伏八 - Relationship, 猿美 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	夜間巴士

分針從4走到5，筆桿從食指轉到尾指，伏見猿比古幾乎是百無聊賴地等待著鈴響，好結束這場無趣的考試。

坐他前座的八田美咲還在抓耳撓腮，他已經停筆十分鐘了，就算不看，伏見也知道他這次又要不及格——運氣好點可能可以低空飛過，可惜以他平時打遊戲的戰績來看，幸運女神大概根本就沒注意過他。

應該是太矮了看不見。伏見在心裡補充，鉛筆在指間畫出又一個愉快的圓圈。

還剩兩分鐘。

教室里的空氣躁動到了極點，八田拔自己頭髮的速度也快了一個檔，本來就因為疏於打理而有些蓬亂毛躁的頭髮被他抓成了章魚小香腸的造型。伏見伸手去揪他的發尾，立刻得來一個凶狠的瞪視。

最後的六十秒在這一眼裡飛快地逃跑，下課鈴響起，八田美咲發出崩潰的慘叫。

伏見毫無憐憫地收拾起書包，「別叫了，美咲，動作快點，不然趕不上車。」

「啊對喔！」

兵荒馬亂的放學時間，兩人逆著衝向食堂的人流行進，仗著身高優勢和身手矯健各行其是，等擠到校門，皆是一頭雞窩。

八田一手剛捂住肚子，還沒開始笑，就被伏見打斷讀條， 抓著塞進剛好抵達的公交車車廂。

書包丟進對方懷裡，伏見從口袋里摸出兩枚硬幣，投進錢箱，喘勻了氣才又向倒數第二排座位走，隨後發現八田又在和不知道為何再次絞成一團的耳機鬥智鬥勇。

「美咲怎麼還是這麼笨手笨腳。」幼稚的挑釁張口就來，八田每次都會上鈎，屢試不爽。

互掐到最後還是伏見動的手，紅色的耳機線纏在手指尖上，襯得他那不健康的蒼白皮膚下的靜脈格外驚心動魄。

八田盯著他的手指——那雙手像是生來就經受過巫師的祝福，靈巧得能蠱惑人心，看得他愣神，一兩秒的工夫，紅線連結的一端便被粗魯地塞進了耳朵里。

受到驚嚇，八田「嗷」了一嗓子，前兩排反戴著棒球帽的混混偏過頭來，泡泡糖啪地破開。

八田沒來由地感到一陣心虛，徬佛有什麼秘密和那粉色的泡泡一樣被戳破，走漏了消息。

「啊啊，猴子！切歌、切歌，我要聽新下的那張專輯！」

他掩飾心情的方式單純又單一，刻意拔高的音調有些吵耳，伏見揉了揉耳朵，瞭然地選了下一首。

「All we do is hide away, 

All we do is, all we do is hide away, 

All we do is chase the day, 

All we do is, all we do is chase the day...」

「這首是什麼時候下的？」八田眨眨眼，「我怎麼沒聽過？」

「批量導入的時候混進來的吧。」把播放器放入口袋，伏見看向窗外。

「旋律還蠻好聽的，但聽不懂啊。」

「因為美咲太笨了。」

「你說什麼，臭猴子。」

轉過頭望進對方湊過來的琥珀色眼底，伏見揚起一邊眉毛，「說你太笨了。」

那樣子實在欠揍，氣得八田又去揪他的衣領，上挑的三白眼眼尾幾乎要飛到腦門上，氣勢洶洶，可惜被伏見一個吻臉就澆滅——換個角度看，燒得更旺了也說不定。

鮮有乘客的車廂角落，他們的呼吸交纏在一起。

或許這本來就是一場蓄謀已久的逃亡。

逃離課業，逃離學校，逃離四眼輔導員語氣大義凜然、內容空洞無物的嘮嘮叨叨；

逃離「同伴」，逃離社團，逃離每一段浮於表面、演技拙劣的社交。

伏見猿比古本來連高中都不想念，卻被八田美咲一句「太浪費才華」的魔咒給蠱惑著升上了大學——是的，八田美咲自己都不知道自己其實是個巫師，無知無覺地吐出一句又一句咒語，那些魔法混在一起，把伏見塗抹成了現在這樣。

伏見還記得剛做完進路調查的那天，八田把自己堵在牆角，問他為什麼不繼續升學。他扯了十個不升學的理由，準備說第十一個的時候被八田摀住了嘴巴。

不知道是不是因為踮腳的姿勢有些吃力，八田抖得厲害，眼裡卻淬著火，他說我拿四年份的可樂跟你做個約定，你要答應我我們要讀同一所學校。

以他的成績，考什麼學校都能進，以八田的成績考慮，難度只低不高，他沒理由不答應，何況還有四年的可樂包年，穩賺不賠。

誰能想得到從那之後八田就像變了個人，推了籃球賽、收起滑板，破天荒地開始學習，頭懸梁錐刺股，挑燈夜戰。

可即便伏見終於看不下去他眼底的青色，鬆口答應給他輔導，八田終究還是基本功太差，最後一年的突襲用功也只把他拉到了中等偏上的學校。

伏見在他懊惱苦悶的眼神裡把他拉到空教室，關上門打斷他的道歉。

堵人者和被堵對象調了個個，伏見拉過窗簾把彼此裹在一起，於是他們的第一個吻帶著灰塵顆粒和陽光的味道。

除卻陽光，他們還擁有很多。

兩人合租的房間裡堆滿了生活龍捲風過境的遺跡：字跡潦草的報告，同款不同色的漱口杯，拆開後沒吃完的、受了潮的薯片，平攤價格購買的CD整整齊齊地碼在床頭櫃，冰箱裡永遠存著兩瓶冰可樂⋯⋯

週末的晚上他們會擠到一起看電視——公寓太小，沒有沙發，只能並排坐在床上——八田總是看一些笑點極低的搞笑節目，等他笑夠，零食基本沒了，於是只能又套上T恤和短褲，去樓下的便利店買新的。

伏見自覺自發地跟在後面，路燈拖出兩條細長的陰影。

他討厭和除八田美咲以外的其他人過多接觸，因而從來不進便利店的大門，只站在外面等。

店門口張貼的海報成了聊勝於無的消遣，他快速地一一掃過，視線停留在一張演唱會宣傳上。

是美咲喜歡的樂隊。

意識到這一點的同一時刻他便訂好了票，兩張——存了兩年的獎學金終於發揮了其該有的作用。

於是有了這一場連夜出走。

他花了一個月的時間編纂語言，好讓自己那點欲蓋彌彰的心思顯得不那麼明顯，八田美咲的回答卻只用了一秒：

「好。」

輾轉幾次倒車終於乘上夜間巴士，八田睏得眼睛都睜不開了。

伏見咋舌，「快點睡，本來就笨，還熬夜，腦細胞死得更沒剩多少。」

「猴子你怎麼這麼囉嗦。」八田嘟囔，頭卻不受控制地往伏見的邊上歪去，「本大爺捨身陪你你還不高興嗎？」

「你知不知道『捨身』是什麼意思？」

「什麼意思？」撐開眼皮，八田思索了一會兒，又放棄似的重新閉上眼睛，「管他什麼意思呢⋯⋯」

伏見張口想再挖苦他兩句，八田的鬧鐘響了。

原本還睡眼惺忪的臉上突然綻放出燦爛得過分的笑臉，八田得意地勾住他的脖子，把他拽下來蹂躪頭髮，「生日快樂，猿比古！」

伏見從來不悶聲吃虧，也伸手去捏他的臉，刻意壓低的聲音在夜間巴士內飄蕩，鑽進對方的耳蝸：

「睡覺！」


End file.
